


Deathbed

by LeckyBoo



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeckyBoo/pseuds/LeckyBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Bring Me the Horizons song, Deathbeds.<br/>Link -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWX-viFi1FE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathbed

You sat amongst towering piles of books, a blank look of dread on your features.

‘Need some help?’

‘I’m a little busy now, Loki. Come flirt with me some other time.’

‘Oh, but then you’d be expecting it.’ You could practically hear him smirking.

‘What about if I were to accidentally push one of these piles over, hmm?’

‘Don’t you dare.’

‘I won’t do it if you come on a date with me.’

‘If you lay one godly finger on that pile, I will personally throw this thousand page encyclopedia into your ding dong and that will be the end of little Loki.’

‘I wouldn’t say little.’

‘Really? _That’s_ the part you pick up on?’

‘(Your name), I want to make my fantasy of dominating you a reality.’

‘That,’ You began, ‘Is not how to get someone to sleep with you. You sound down right creepy.’ You imagined him pulling creepy, pedo face and shuddered. Too weird to live: too rare to die.

A giant crash made all the other piles wobble and topple, pulling you out of your thoughts. Your stare shot daggers at the God who was attempting to sneak out of your bedroom door.

‘Loki, come here right now so I can destroy your baby maker.’

‘Is it wrong that that turns me on slightly.’ He grinned crookedly.

‘Loki!’

‘Okay, I’m going now.’

‘Come here!’

‘Make me.’

‘If you come here, I’ll let you kiss me.’

‘On second thoughts, coming my love!’ Narrowly dodging the encyclopedia, he dramatically ran to catch you around the waist as you tried to make a break for it, squeaking as he pecked you on the lips.

‘God damn it.’ You said, blushing furiously.

‘Aww, don't damn me, my love. You did ask for it.’ Loki licked his lips, and leant down for another, but decided at the last minute to lick and nip at the skin just below your ear instead.

‘I hate you so much right now.’

‘Is that why your face is red and your pupils are dilated?’ He mumbled as he moved to kiss you passionately. His gaze was on your mouth as he paused, eyes heavy lidded and extremely dark in comparison to their usual sparkling aquamarine.

‘Is something wrong?’

‘ _That little kiss you stole, it held my heart and soul._ ’ Loki exhaled slowly, eyes flicking up to yours. You smiled and tentatively kissed him softly before muttering against his lips:

‘ _Don’t try to fight the storm, you’ll tumble overboard; the tides will bring me back to you._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> There could be more if anyone else wants some, though I have to say I'm not that happy with how this came out. I wanted it to have more feels, but I might edit it later... :
> 
> I may add another, improved version... so if you like look out...


End file.
